Let Me Be The One
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Gabriella continuely gets hurt by the guys she trusts, it kills Troy to see it. He loves her and wants to tell her but she's always with someone new. Now she's hurt again will Troy be left to pick up the pieces or will he tell her how he feels? oneshot xx
1. Chapter 1

Troy wandered down the street, letting his feet lead the way. All he had on his mind was Gabriella.

Everyone was talking about her, about Daniel, the guy who broke her heart. The guy Troy wanted to beat for every tear his secret love shed.

He had to find her, where was she? Troy took a guess…and climbed the tree next to her balcony. She was sat right at the end, rocking herself gently, her back facing him.

_Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you anything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe._

He slowly walked over to her, quietly so as not to disturb her. She didn't hear him, she didn't move, just carried on staring at the sky, a tear for every star.

It killed Troy to see her like this, he loved her. He loved her too much, so much so that it hurt, even when she was happy it hurt because he knew it would never be him that would make her feel that way. She only saw him as her big-brother type friend, nothing more, how he wished he could be more.

_Let me be the one,   
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.   
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me. _

He hated seeing her like this. Seeing her so lonely, so upset, so distant. It was as if she had moved to another place, a place he couldn't reach. He couldn't get to her, however hard he tried. He willed her to turn round and hug him, tell him it was him she'd been waiting for.

_When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only  
Come to me _

When he was around her, he could be anything he wanted to be. She felt the same, that's what she'd told him. That being with him was just like kindergarten. Troy couldn't help but think that friends you made in kindergarten usually remained friends, never more.

She was the one he told everything to, and he was the one whose shoulder she cried on, and pored out all her secrets, when her current boyfriend hurt her. When would she realize he was always there, and always will be?

_You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?_

Her smile captivated him. Made his insides melt, as cheesy as it sounded, he knew it was true. He knew that whatever she asked, one small smile from her would reduce him to her slave. He'd do anything, anything to see that smile again. But he knew in a couple of weeks she'd have someone new, and it would all start over again, the fake smiles, the pretend happiness, and then the heartache. If only she knew.

_Let me be the one,   
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.   
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me._

Troy decided to make his presence known and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stiffened but then relaxed when she knew it was him.

_When i've got you in my arms  
Say it's where you wanna be  
'Cause girl i'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart_

Troy could feel her tears seeping onto his sleeve, he gently turned her round and held her to him, whispering comforting words.

He closed his eyes and rocked her gently back and forth. His mind going over and over the same words, wishing he could say them.

_Let me be the one,   
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.   
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me._

He felt her tug at his shirt, crying out to him silently. If only she knew he would always be there. He would always be ready to comfort her, to laugh with her, to be sad with her. Always there to tell her whatever she wanted to hear, just so he could see her smile.

_Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles  
Sharing the smiles  
Sharing the smiles, baby_

He felt her relax into him. Her body going limp, weak. He looked down and saw she'd fallen asleep. She'd allowed herself to drift off, knowing he would keep her safe. It hurt Troy to know that that was all he was to her. A safety zone, somewhere she could go to when she needed to let it all go.

He stroked her hair and softly sang,

_Let me be the one,  
Loving you when your weak,  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me_

He slowly stood up, and carried her into her room, quietly singing the whole time.

_Whenever you need me,  
Whenever you need me, girl  
Whenever you need me,  
Oh, I'll be there  
Whenever you need me,  
Whenever you need me, girl   
Whenever you need me, oh  
Oh, I'll be there  
Reach out, reach out, reach out for me_

He laid her down on the bed, and covered her with a blanket, kissing her forehead softly. He walked over to her desk and wrote something down on her pad, signing it with a kiss.

He carried on to the balcony door and turned and looked back.

He smiled at the sight, his secret love, the one he couldn't stop thinking about, was sleeping peacefully. He turned and shut the doors silently. Knowing he'd always be there for her. He just needed to wait for her to realise it.

_Let me be the one,  
Loving you when your weak,  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me._

He sang into the night, the words that had burned inside of him for so long.

_For more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?_

**A/N**

**Ok, so the whole reason I wrote this was because I saw this song and had an idea, it was completely on impulse, is it really bad? Looking back on it I'm not so sure, anyways, it would be great if you could review and tell me if I should make it into a two-shot??? Lol, thx for reading, xx**


	2. AN

**HEY PEOPLE!!!**

**Guess who's bak???? Yep, moi, lol, spent to much time in france!!!**

**So il try an update as soon as possible, soz bout the wait!!!!**

**Love u lots!!! A bientot!!!!**

**Much love, evie!!!**

**xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**Soz, things are a bit hectic here and I put the last chapter of waiter dude up instead of this so sorry! Thanks to those of you who let me know! Hope you enjoy it! Evie, xx**

_Recap_

_He smiled at the sight, his secret love, the one he couldn't stop thinking about, was sleeping peacefully. He turned and shut the doors silently. Knowing he'd always be there for her. He just needed to wait for her to realise it._

_Let me be the one,  
Loving you when your weak,  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me._

_He sang into the night, the words that had burned inside of him for so long._

_For more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?_

Gabriella woke up with a start, she smiled for some unknown reason. Just smiled, but then the wave of hurt that was Daniel extinguished the flame of unknown happiness and it faded, the smile slipped from her face, and was replaced with a frown and batting of eyelashes to hold back the tears, hold back the pain.

She looked at her clock and groaned, wanting nothing more than to curl up under the covers and hide away, but she knew it wasn't an option. She also knew what they said about her, they said she was fast, had a new boyfriend every month.

She knew that wasn't the truth, the truth was, she only went out with someone different to blot out the pain of the last relationship. It was a chain, every link added on for the exact same reason as the one preceding it. Apart from the very first. The first represented Troy.

Troy, her first love, but never _her_ love, always someone else's. Even though he never dated anyone since she'd first known him, he still wasn't hers. She'd loved him ever since she met him, but could never tell him.

She was stupid and got her hopes up when he kissed her cheek after the call-backs, but nothing ever came of it. The show ended and that was it. She savoured the kiss Arnold and Minnie shared during it, and only wished it were for real.

Sometimes, she'd think she'd caught him looking at her, staring, but when she smiled he'd just grin back, unfazed. So obviously she'd been wrong. Eventually she gave up waiting for him to notice her, she moved on, or so she thought.

In actual fact, she thought she was over him, that her 'crush' had ended ages back, when really it hadn't. She'd just buried it deep down inside her until even she couldn't feel it anymore. She was, completely, innocent of the fact she still loved him. Of course she thought he was cute, and just wrote off every 'thought' as spawned from that, when really, her heart was trying to tell her it was him she really needed to stop the pain, but she didn't understand it, as if it were a different language, something she couldn't comprehend.

So she'd accepted an offer of a date, and it turned into a two month relationship, ending as all the others following it would, her being dumped harshly or gently, it didn't matter, for various reasons.

It went on until the present day, once again, she remembered, Troy had comforted her, put her to bed, and left. He was a true best friend she thought.

'Might as well face the music' she murmered, and got up, blasted some music on, safe in the knowledge that her parents were already at work, and sorted out her clothes for the day.

_With Troy_

Troy was in a fit of nerves. He was sat on his bed, rocking backwards and forwards, like he had been since four this morning, all because of that note he'd left her.

Surely she could see he loved her? Surely she knew how much he cared?

He sang into his pillow, the words he'd been asking himself for years.

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything  
that is on my mind oh oh  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
softly says_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show the way you feel inside

Oh, I'm so afraid  
To make that first move  
Just a touch and we could cross the line  
And every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  


_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me that she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

why don't you kiss her?

He'd had enough of being the second man, the best friend, and he told her what he wanted in the note, it read:

**Gabi,**

**I've had it with hiding my feelings, ****it's not fair on me or you, so here goes.**

**I love you, Gabriella Montez, I have done forever, I just haven't been able to show it.**

**I watch you date all these guys and it hurts knowing it should be me, I should be the one you walk hand in hand with, you kiss, who carries your books and walks you to class.**

**I also know that I would never hurt you Gabs, never ever. I know your favourite phrase is 'never say never' but believe me, it's the truth.**

**I hope you feel the same way about me as I do about you, see you tomorrow.**

**Love Troy, **

**X**

He'd been ready since five and was now anxiously waiting for Gabriella's car to pull up in the drive. They'd worked out a routine, seeing as they lived round the block from each other, they took it in turns, today was hers.

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella was just running out the door when she noticed the note on the stand, it was from her father.

_**Hey Gabi,**_

_**Don't forget to tell Troy whether you're going on that camping trip.**_

_**We need to arrange details with his parents if you are!**_

_**Love you, Dad xxx**_

She sighed, before the split, she had been eager to go, but now, she wasn't so sure, in fact, she knew she didn't want to go. She'd just have to tell him today, that she was sorry and they'd go another time.

She grabbed her keys, locked the door, and was on her way to Troy's, completely unaware of Troy's note, still sat unread in her room.

_With Troy_

Eventually, after being unable to eat breakfast and pacing round, he heard her arrive.

He walked out as casually as possible and kissed her cheek, as always.

'Hey, how you feeling?' he asked.

'Fine, same as always I guess' she replied, managing a small smile as she reversed.

The chatted for ten minutes about basketball and the auditions for the next school play until Troy couldn't take it anymore.

'Did you get the note? What do you think? Could we?' he asked.

Gabriella was confused, how did he know about her Dad's note? He must have mentioned it to him when he put her to bed.

She sighed,

'Look Troy, I don't really feel up for it, I mean, what with Daniel yesterday and school, I'm just not ready, I'm not saying I'm not interested, but maybe we should wait a while, is that ok?'

Troy of course, did not know about her Dad's note, and thought she was talking about his request for a relationship.

'Sure, yeah, ok' he said, and faced away.

After five minutes of silence, Troy said,

'You know what, I think I'll walk' and jumped out of the car, grabbing his back pack.

'What, but Troy! East High's only five minutes away, Troy!' Gabriella shouted.

It was no use, he'd already run up an alleyway, a shortcut that lead straight to the school.

Gabriella slumped back in her seat, feeling sick.

Why did he run off like that over some stupid camping trip? That wasn't like Troy.

_Lunchtime_

Troy had avoided Gabriella all day, much to her dismay, until eventually Chad and the others had had enough of him and got him to tell them what was up.

After he'd told them there was a silence.

'So you finally told her' Chad said.

'And she threw it back in your face' added Jason.

'Like an old, mouldy pecan pie' said Zeke.

'What? Guys, not helping!' he exclaimed, walking off.

Chad followed, leaving Jason and Zeke.

'Have you ever made pecan pie?' Jason asked.

'Of course, it was really tough though, you see you have to blend-

Jason tuned out, wishing he hadn't asked.

'Dude, you just got to let her know you're down with it, that you can still be friends' Chad told him.

'But I don't want to be just friends, I want more!' he said, speed walking.

Chad jumped in front of him, blocking his way.

'Troy, we both know that no-one can force Gabster into doing anything, and we both know that once she's said no, she means it, let it go, just…let it go'

To Troy, these words were harsh, but he also knew there was a lot of truth in them.

'I know, look, I need some time on my own, I'll catch you at practice' he told Chad, and jogged off.

_The Auditorium_

Troy walked in and sat at the piano, he couldn't play, he just liked the feel of the keys, the cool ivory.

Now wasn't the time for singing, he knew that, now was the time for letting nature lead the way. Allow fate to work its magic.

Which meant allowing Gabriella to lead her own life, and if that meant not being a part of his then so be it, he wouldn't get in the way.

At this moment, Gabriella walked in, making him wonder if someone really was listening up there.

'Troy, I just came to say, why can't we just be friends? I don't want to fall out with you over-' she began.

'No Gabs, it's ok, I guess I was a little pissed off by your answer but you know, it's no big deal, honest' Troy said, getting up.

'Really, so this won't affect our friendship, me not going-'

'Stop' Troy blurted out, not wanting to hear it. Of course, he thought she was going to say 'me not going out with you' when really, she meant 'me not going camping with you'.

Life played a twisted game when it came to Troy and Gabriella.

'I mean, stop talking, it's over now, I'm over it, I've moved on, we should both move on'

'Great!' she exclaimed, hugging him.

She couldn't help but notice he didn't return it.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Oh, nothing, I just have practice to get to, I guess I'll see you around' he told her, jogging towards the door.

Just as he reached it, he turned back and looked her in the eye,

'Bye Brie' he said, with a sort of finality in his voice, confusing Gabriella.

'Bye' she replied softly as he left, a little scared at what she was feeling.

As soon as he was around the corner, Troy leant his forehead against the cool metal of the locker. Inside he hurt, but he knew it was right, he would wait for her, she was worth waiting for, even if it meant never-ending pain until she found him.

So it was in a sense of hurt but righteousness that Troy made his way to the gym.

_After school, with Gabriella_

Gabriella sighed as she walked in through to her house, knowing she'd be the only one till later that night. She slowly made her way to her room and put her bag on her bed, taking out the homework she'd been assigned.

She wasn't sure as to why she felt so down, but she had a feeling some might be connected to Troy, she just couldn't figure out why.

She sat down at her desk and placed her books in front of her. She suddenly felt a wave of anger and pushed them off the table with such force they flew to the other side of her room.

She sank her head onto the desk, only to feel something other than oak against her forehead. Picking it up, she realised it was a note.

A dread of sickness spread through her as it dawned on her. The events of that day suddenly all made sense. She read the note and stared at the kiss at the bottom.

Suddenly she bolted _(hehe, get it, Bolton? Bolted? hehe)_ out of the door, running faster than she ever had before. Around the block to Troy's house.

She knocked repeatedly on the door until it opened, revealing the one person she wanted most of anyone.

'Gabriella?' Troy asked, 'what are you doing here?'

'Troy I'm sorry! I didn't get your note! Well I did, but only after I got the note from my dad, so I thought you were talking about the camping trip, then you ran off and then came back and said you were over it and I was confused and-'

Troy cut her off and kissed her on the mouth, when he pulled away he said,

'You were rambling'

'Thanks' she said.

'Come in, no-ones here anyway, I was bored on my own' he said, leading her through to the living room and sitting down next to her.

'The point is, I love you Troy, I think I always have, I just never realised' she said.

'You know I loved you ever since I met you, just never told you before'

'I think I loved you ever since I saw you look for me at the lodge on New Years Eve when I'd gone to find my mom, the look on your face! I treasured it, I love you Troy Bolton'

'I love you Gabriella Montez' he replied cheekily, before pushing her back into the seat and kissing her like he'd wanted for years.

_You make me feel everything, everything  
That you know I wanna feel  
When I know a love's for real  
You make me feel everything, everything  
That you know I wanna feel  
And I know you're for real  
'Cause you make me feel_

**A/N**

**So, how was it? Two more chapters left. Just to warn you, this wont be one of those that follows on from the chapter before, it could skip months or even years, just to let you know. So review! And let me know what you think! xx**


End file.
